1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel substituted 1,2,3,5-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]quinazolines which possess inotropic activity. More specifically the compounds of interest are (2-oxo-1,2,3,5-tetrahydroimidazo[2,1-b]quinazolinyl)oxyalkylamides and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts.
2. Related Art
Publication of possible interest herein are: F. Kienzle, et al, Eur. J. Med., 1982-17, No.6d, pp 547-556 disclosing 1,5-dihydroimidazoquinazolinones as blood platelet aggregation inhibitors; Japanese patent No. 54-163825; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,407. These references are relevant primarily for their disclosure of similarly acting compounds, not because the compounds therein are structural analogues to the compounds herein.